


1984

by AnneSadWalker



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coisa, Other, Terror, Triller
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: Conto ~ Muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram no Maine em 1984, e uma dessas esquisitices foi presenciada por um grupo de amigos
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader, no - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1984

Maine State

"1984 foi um ano de coisas estranhas, o tempo esteve estranho todo o verão, as pessoas estavam estranhas, mas o mais estranho foi aquela maldita casa, Eat* Manor (nós demos esse nome por motivos óbvios pra crianças de treze anos, você vai entender) que foi abandonada a muito tempo (segundo meu pai) no fim da rua Earnshaw, em frente a casa do meu melhor amigo Houle. 

Ninguém sabia como aquele monstro de dois andares tinha resistido aos verões chuvosos da região, metade da cidade não havia resistido em todos esses anos. Mas lá estava ela, caído aos pedaços e ainda sim era muito assustadora.

Essa poderia ser a pior parte, mas certamente não era, não. Não.

Aquilo parecia ter vida própria, a casa rangia, estalava, batia as portas e janelas, tudo que havia de vida em volta da casa parece ter sido drenada. A grama era palha seca despontando do chão, as árvores eram carvão por causa dos raios que sempre caiam lá, os pássaros não faziam ninho nas calhas velhas como vaziam na casa do Houle, os cães da rua viviam latindo e uivando no portão enferrujado da Manor, nunca entravam. 

Eu, Houle, Makenzie filha dos Lodge e Jimmy Trompete (ele tinha esse apelido porque tocava trompete muito mal na escola) nos encontrarvamos toda sexta depois da escola pra trabalhar na nossa estação de rádio clandestina dos estudantes que ficava no porão bolorento da casa do Houle. Entre uma transmissão e outra saíamos para sentar no passeio, sempre ouvíamos sussurros e, em noites muito escuras sem lua até gritos de animais vindo lá de dentro. E aquilo parecia despertar nossa curiosidade, nos atrair. 

Me lembro que foi na noite mais escura, duas semanas após a grande enchente as nuvens de chuva cobriam todo o céu, nos estávamos falando sobre Hock Grant, o valentão que tinha batido no Jimmy mais cedo, e sobre a menininha dos Gordons que havia desaparecido à dois dias, quando a porta principal da Eat Manor se escancarou com a ventania subida que passou por nós e todas as luzes dos postes de toda a rua piscaram. 

Era por volta das sete e meia da noite e estava um calor infernal, a mãe do Houle gritou perguntando se estava tudo bem, ela sempre fazia isso quando estava prestes a nos deixar sem supervisão adulta (ela sofria do que eu chamava de caganeira regular, não na frente do Houle, claro. Não queria ofende-lo). Houle provavelmente respondeu que sim, mas não posso dizer com certeza. Meus ouvidos zumbiam um pouco e eu, assim como a Mike Z estávamos em pé, no meio fio, de frente pra a casa. 

Eu não sabia bem o que estava fazendo e creio que Makenzie também não, mas logo o torpor foi substituído por surpresa. 

Um raio seguido de um trovão cortou o céu em algum lugar distante, mas foi o suficiente pra me arrepiar junto com a imagem da filha dos Gordons, dei um paço involuntário à frente. A garota estava desaparecida por dois dias e eu havia acabado de encontrá-la. Assim eu pensava.

Ela estava dentro da casa, abraçada ao seu cobertor, mas parecia não ter medo. Pelo contrário, ela parecia feliz, de um jeito macabro, com um sorriso dilatado demais para um rosto tão pequeno de uma criança de cinco anos. Dei um paço novamente, mas agora pra trás, bem onde eu estava antes. A imagem logo atrás dela, um pouco mais pra dentro da casa foi que me perturbou, era um maldito palhaço.

Tinha naris vermelho e olhos amarelo muito grades, era dentuço e cabelos armados na lateral da cabeça além da roupa de palhaço, branca com bolas. Ele sorria e acenava para nós, para mim enquanto segurava um balão vermelho.

Ouvi Rebeca a filha dos Gordon sussurrar coisas indecifráveis. Sua voz era fina, infantil, no entanto havia algo diferente, algo a mais. Algo que não a pertencia. A boca do palhaço ao fundo se mexia exatamente como a da menina, como se ele a estivesse imitando com exatidão.

-Estou faminta. Por favor Big Bob. -choramingou, mas não vi sua boca se mexer dessa vez. Talvez tenha mexido eu estava muito atordoado. -Não como nada a dois dias.

Porém a voz que ouvi pronunciar a última frase era a do palhaço.

-Venham flutuar comigo. Estou com tanta fome. 

Só ''acordei'' quando Mckenzie segurou meu braço, lembro-me que seus dedos estavam gelados, foi o quê me trouxe de volta, eu olhei pra ela, estava horrorizada. Pálida como neblina os outros pareciam tão pasmos quanto nós. Jimmy tinha se mijado nas calças, palhaços eram seu pior pesadelo e Houle estava andando em nossa direção, ele parecia lento, não era ele mesmo, seus olhos estavam fixos na casa quando ele passou por nós. 

Passo após passo se aproximando do portão.

-Não! -eu gritei, e saltei pra perto dele, agarrei a manga da camisa listrada que ele estva usando naquele dia. Mas ele não parou Houle era grande e gordo para a idade dele, não consegui impedir. -Houle pare! 

O palhaço parecia em êxtase, numa alegria macabra. Parecia se regozijar da nossa aflição e medo. Como, como se estivesse se alimentando disso.

-Mike, Jimmy me ajudam a segurar ele! -gritei enquanto tentanva alcança-lo novamente dessa vez com mais força. Embora minha magreza fosse esquisita eu ainda tinha alguma força, segurei firme a manga da camisa dele enquanto Maki Z tentava agarra-lo pela gola e puxar. Mas Houle continuava andando em direção ao palhaço, em direção a Rebecca macabra. 

-Para! -gritei uma última vez enquanto ele atravessava o portão, a menina parecia sorrir ainda mais largamente, anciosa pela companhia de Houle.

Mike Z me segurou para que eu não fosse atrás dele, nós dois caímos no chão. A última vez que vi meu melhor amigo foi quando a porta da Eat Menor se fechou atrás dele.

Mike Z agora segurava firme minha mão, ambas muito trêmulas.

Olhei outra vez pra casa e não havia nada lá, nem a porta aberta, nem criança sorridente, nem palhaço macabro nem Houle e as luzes não piscavam mais.

Só um balão vermelho flutuando em nossa direção, passando por nós, seguindo em direção a hall da casa do Houle deixando uma brisa que tinha cheiro de pipoca amanteigada de circo, algodão doce, bolor e esgoto.

-Mas que porra é essa? -Mike Z questionou em choque. Enquanto eu ainda sentia arrepios na espinha e Jimmy tinha as mãos trêmulas tentando cobrir inutilmente a mancha de mijo na calça e quanto tremia em choque.

A unica coisa que sobrou do meu amigo foi um pedaço da manga da blusa listrada que eu mal havia percebido ter rasgado quando tentei impedi-lo de entrar lá. "

-Então esse é a história? -questionou o a senhora Flynn depois de todos esses anos. A polícia já havia dado o caso como encerrado e sem solução a mais de uma década.

-Sim senhora Flynn. -eu disse Makenzie estava sentada ao meu lado e Jimmy ouvia tudo encostado na bancada da cozinha.

-Sabia que ele voltaria, quando vi aquele balão flutuando na cozinha, eu sabia. Sabia que não tínhamos acabado com ele em 57, éramos só crianças... Maldito seja Pennwise!


End file.
